Element
by Sigma4440
Summary: Element is based off of the new disney movie Frozen. It presents a new character and a deeper look into the movies mythology. Our hero Arenel is an elf who lives as a citizen of Arendel and falls in love with Elsa but Anna gets kidnapped by a mysterious hooded figure and Elsa, Arenel, Olaf, Kristoff, and Sven leave the city to seek the stolen princess.
1. Pologue

Element

Prologue

After word of Queen Elsa's story had spread across the United Kingdom, the people of the land grew more excepting of those either born or cursed with magical gifts. Since this happened increasingly more exiled children have returned from hiding. Unfortunatly, not all of them returned for the good of came to invoke thier power on the people's lives they deem lesser than thier own. They even believe themselves to be little more than gods. In several kingdoms the royal line have become controlled by cursed peasants.

Other magical creatures dwell in the world other than trolls. Elves are one such creature of which the hero of our tale is. Even though there are several different species of elves. Our hero is of the Moon Fey species. Moon Fey can, at will, change their forms to that of a great white wolf among other winter abilities. As well as having his natural powers he ws born with magical control over plant life. As he grew he was picked out by older children the target for harassment for his unusual powers. Soon he chose to leave his home village for a life of exile where he grew to be humble. Eventualy he learned to control his powers and returned to civilization. He chose to settle in the sea side city of Arendel and became the captain of the gaurd. Born only two years before Elsa, the queen's first born daughter and heir to the throne. The day of Elsa's Coronation Day, He only attended out of respect for the royal house but he trully despised going into public. He liked being alone. As soon as he laid eyes on the new queen he saw the uncomfortable look on her face he new she felt the same but he also realized she was holding back something only later to be reveiled later that evening. His name was Arenel.


	2. Chapter 1: The Captain of the Guard

"Oh Elsa they're beautiful, but you know I don't ska-" Anna said but was cut off by Elsa dragging her on to the ice.

After skating skating with her sister for a while, Elsa bumped into a tall man wearing a forest green ranger cloak.

"Excuse me ma-," he began but stuttered as he reaized the identity of the queen "My lady, I'm so sorry, I did not realize-"

"Its okay," she replied, looking into his pupiless ice blue-on-blue eyes and noticing his pointed ears, "Um..."

Anna skated over. "Elsa, I think I fina-" she hesitated "Oh, uh, hello? Who is this" she said smirking.

"Um this is...um," she stumbled over the words trying to hide her blush.

"Arenel" he was quick to answer to spare her from embarrasment, "Captian of the Gaurd of Arendel." he said bowing nervously.

Anna started to giggle with excitment "I'll leave you two alone" she said starting to skate away from the pair.

"Wait wait, Anna!" she said grabbing her sisters hand with a look of desperation in her eyes.

"This is payback for the dance with the duke," Anna smirked again and skated away to a burly man skating with a reindeer.

"If I am troubleing you my queen I will excuse myself." He said with a bow and then turned to leave.

"No no wait!" she said.

A thin wall of ice suddenly grew in front of his path, but instead of feeling surprised like Elsa expected he only stood there. He turned around and presented his hand to her. Inside floated a small pebble. Then it sprouted a lush green stem which then budded and bloomed a small orchid. Elsa gasped.

"Perhaps we should talk inside,"she said regaining composure.

"Of course, my lady" he said but she was already moving to the door.

Once the two were inside, Arenel closed the door to a small room behind them.

Elsa took a deep breath then turned around.

"What do you request of me my queen?" He asked nervously.

"Okay you may cut the pleasantries," she replied angrily.

"Whatever I did to displease my queen, I assure you, I meant no disrespect." He said politly.

"No no, its not you," she explained "Really its because I havent slept very well recently" She continued to explain her all of her stresses to him.

Arenel knew he should be listening harder but he wass bewildered by the simple fact that even though he had elvish blood, he was still a peasant and here he was in a small room with the queen of Arendelle telling him about her problems for no reason at all.

"Am I boring you?" she asked looking quite ashamed of herself. "Of course he is" she thought, "Whats wrong with you, you hypocrite, your spilling your guts to a man you just met just because he showed you a magic trick! He is an elf, his kind probably think it an insult to be this familiar to a complete stranger."

"No, you havent bored me, I just feel guilty not wearing more formal clothes in the presence of royalty." He replied blushing.

Elsa laughed out loud then covered her mouth feeling visably more relaxed. "who are you really?"

"I have told you who I am, I was appointed as captain during your fathers rein, by the way, I'm sorry for your loss. The king was a good friend..."

"Wait, you knew my father?" she said with newfound intrest.

"Indeed, he was their to elect me for the gaurd. I worked closely beside him for 20 years. During that time I helped him prevent many conspiracies to the crown." He explained smiling. He put his hands behind his back and started to pace the room. "He promoted me to captian himself." He remembered. "He took me to the to the tavern in the town square. He bought me a drink that he himself cringed at, but when he saw how well I handeled my liquer he silently challenged me toa drinking contest. Even though I won I have to admit I was a little buzzed by the time he colapsed into unconciousness. I caried him back to the castle and left him in the company of the gaurds."

"Wow I've never thought of him like that before." She said smiling at the memory of her father. It was strange, she had never been able to think of her father without weeping before but this man made her feel calm and relaxed.

"Let us walk through the gardens," he suggested.

"Oh I'd love to, but I must return to my other guests." She said "Perhaps tomarrow."


	3. Chapter 2: Arenel's Plan

"Did you kiss him?" Anna pried with a smirk.

"Of course not, we just talked," Elsa said shrugging.

"Mmhmmm…" Anna replied rolling her eyes.

"It's true!"Elsa said becoming slightly agitated.

They were sitting in the room where Hans had left Anna for dead, but she had obviously forgotten or at least didn't care because she was laughing and teasing her older sister.

"So when are you seeing him again?" Anna asked.

"Well we are going to walk through the castle gardens. If he shows we will meet the castle gates tomorrow." Elsa explained.

"Well then, you need to wear something better than a political dress," Anna replied.

"Can you keep this between us?" Elsa asked.

"Of course," Anna said

"I mean it Anna!" Elsa said strictly "I think he is like me,"

"You mean he's anti-social," Anna gasped dramatically.

"Anna, this is serious he might not want people to know about his magic gift." Elsa said.

Anna sat forward in her chair a rare look on her face: Seriousness.

Elsa smiled at the sight and started to explain about the orchid in his hand. As well as the feeling of calmness she felt around him.

"You are totally right for each other you are never calm." Anna said before she yawned. "We need to go to bed," walking to the door, "You more than me." She smiled mischievously and left the room.

Arenel sat in his small cottage on the outskirts of the city. He had completed his daily and weekly chores which included retrieving the weekly clean water supply as well as chopping fire wood and cleaning the house. On top of that he had to manage the cities security. The people were just enough but smugglers and thieves were constantly attempting entry to the profiting city.

His dinner was mostly elk meat with a few bell peppers grown by him as well. He cleaned his cloak and other clothes as well. The moon was very high and bright when he finally went to bed, but he didn't sleep. He turned over the days events in his mind while working over the plans for the future. Even though the other guard members respected him, Arenel knew they felt he had been in power to long. Arenel finally decided to leave Arendelle. Perhaps the kingdom further in the mountains: Helios. Or maybe a small fishing village.


End file.
